


𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 |𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑨𝑵|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Eighteen year old Freddie is a single father to his four year old son,Roger.Who he adopted well when his parents pushed the toddler onto him when the poor toddler was only a baby,Freddie works nights at the strip club,leaving four year old Roger with a babysitter,Brian May.After a harsh night at the strip club,Freddie comes home with a dislocated ankle,black eye.Freddie has Brian take full care of Roger.Freddie's boss,Paul is an abusive boss.he's violated Freddie a lot from beating him to making Freddie give him lap dances.but it pays for Freddie's living expenses.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 |𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑨𝑵|

** _Eighteen year old Freddie is a single father to his four year old son,Caspian.Who he adopted well when his parents pushed the toddler onto him when the poor toddler was only a baby,Freddie works nights at the strip club,leaving four year old Caspian with a babysitter,Brian May.After a harsh night at the strip club,Freddie comes home with a dislocated ankle,black eye.Freddie has Brian take full care of Caspian.Freddie's boss,Paul is an abusive boss.he's violated Freddie a lot from beating him to making Freddie give him lap dances.but it pays for Freddie's living expenses.  
_ **

** _........._ **

** _March 8th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

hey,i'm Freddie and i'm eighteen.I'm a single father to my four year old son.Caspian.my parents pushed him onto me when he was a baby,i was fourteen at the time.i moved out at seventeen when Caspian was three.now we live in Brighton & Hove,i got a house on the sea front.I'm a stripper too,i work nights.My boss is abusive,he has raped me before and hit me.the amount of times i've come home with a black eye or broken bone. 

I'm at work now,Caspian's at home with a babysitter.i'm currently being raped by my boss,Paul Prenter.He owns the club,I try and lock myself in the backroom away from him.he has me tied to the bed in one of the bedrooms while he gagged me and raped me until i was crying,he untied my wrists and ankles,took off the gag,slapped me on the thigh hard,he left the room.i curled up and cried,

"Mercury?",Jamie,Mercury is my stage name"its open Jamie",i sniffle."what's wrong?",he asked"Paul,he raped me",i say.i sat up,Jamie grabs the lotion before rubbing it into my wrists.Then rubbing the lotion into my ankles,"there you go Freddie",he says"thanks Jamie",i say,i got dressed into clean boxers,T shirt,jogging bottoms,i slept with Jamie in his bed

**_ March 9th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I made sure to leave before Paul caught me,i drove home.Let myself in."you're home early",Caspian's babysitter,Brian says"yeah,had a shit night at work",i say."you're bleeding",he says."i am?",i say confused."who did you punch?",he asked."nobody",i say.it came back to me"I remember,i punched my boss",i say"why?",Brian asked"i didn't want him to touch me,i punched him",i say.

Brian's Twenty four,he moved in with me to help me babysit Roger.I showered,grabbed my clean clothes.put on boxers,jeans,hoodie.brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.


End file.
